He Was Always Her Dork
by OriginallyUnknown
Summary: A collection of connected one-shots about Justin and Alex. AU and they are NOT RELATED. Stories will range from them as children to adults. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, here's my first one-shot, so let me know what you think. If you want me to write more leave a comment. **

**Better than the books**

**Age: 6**

Even at age six Justin Russo knew better than to be mean to other people. His mother had always told him to be a kind and respectable person; she said that that's what big boy's do. Even though he didn't fully understand what the word 'respectable' meant, that was beside the point; he did what his mother told him too. But it seems like the rest of his kindergarten class didn't seem to get the memo.

Sitting at one of the benches in their playground, he pushed up his glasses as he watched his classmates make a mockery of the school rules. He was trying to read Dr. Seuss, but was having a very hard time concentrating. His teacher, Mrs. Parks, seemed to be having a heck of a time trying to control the rest of his class, all except for him and this one girl named, Alex Larkin. He had never actually talked to her before but she seemed like an interesting girl. She was a very petite, very cute brunette, who also had the biggest, nicest, dark brown eyes he had ever seen. Needless to say he liked her very much, especially her smile, every time he saw it he couldn't help but smile too. Not that he would tell anyone that, because he knew he would have been made fun of for it. Besides, she probably wouldn't like him anyway; after all he was a dork, at least that's what T.J. Taylor said.

Looking across the playground, he spotted Alex as she played on the jungle gym. You know it's funny, if you didn't know her you probably would say she was a very nice and quiet little girl, but Justin knew better than that. She was a mastermind when it came to playing tricks on people, heck she was the main reason why their class was acting crazy. She encouraged the majority of them to pick on each other. Even though she was a troublemaker, he couldn't help but like her, she was contagious; at least that's what he believed. But he knew he didn't have the guts to go up to her.

Deciding his class was more entertaining than his book, he folded over the corner of one of the pages in order to save his place. Looking back at Alex he smiled, she was so pretty when she laughed. All the sudden this one boy named, Riley, came out of nowhere and walked right up to Alex. Justin had always hated that boy, his mother told him that 'hate' was mean word and that he should say it, but he couldn't help it; that was the only word he could think of that described his feelings toward Riley. He was very good at playing sports and he was also very smart, which was very intimidating to Justin. But now he had an even better reason to hate Riley; he walked right up to Alex and pushed her to the ground! Justin was appalled and was up on his feet in a matter of seconds before he began walking towards Alex. Before he made it half way across the playground, Alex got back on her feet, and like the tough girl she was she brushed off her flower tights and then shoved Riley to the ground before walking away. Justin couldn't help but feel satisfaction when he saw Riley's surprised expression; he obviously wasn't expecting Alex to fight back. It only took Justin a few moments to realize Alex had disappeared, but never the less he spent the rest of recess trying to find Alex just to make sure she was okay.

It wasn't until the next day did he see her, she looked okay, she was smiling and playing with her friend, Harper. When recess came around, their class started acting crazy again. Alex was trying to swing on the swing set and seemed to be having a good time until Riley came up from behind her and pushed her off the swing, this time purely out of spite. This caused her to hit the gravel and scrape her knees pretty badly, except this time Justin was able to make his way to her before she ran away. She was still sitting on the ground by the time Justin had gotten to her, she was crying as she clutched her injured legs. Riley thought it was hilarious as he and a couple other students pointed and laughed. Justin could see the teacher was coming their way, but before she came all the way, Justin did the first thing that came to his mind. Before he could stop himself he grabbed the collar of Riley's shirt and pushed him into the dirt. "You better be nice next time." he said before walking over to Alex and helping her up. He walked her all the way back to the classroom and told her to sit down at one of the desk chairs. She did as told without saying a word, only sniffling as her cries subsided. Walking over to the sink, he stood on his tip toes to grab and wet a couple of paper towels. Making his way back over to her, he lightly dabbed the wet cloth over her cuts. She wasn't bleeding too badly but Justin had seen his mother do this to his brother, Max, hundreds of times. Once he was done, he got up and ran over to his backpack and took out a pack of his limited addition Captain Jim Bob Sherwood band-aids. His mother used these band-aids whenever he got hurt, she told him to use them in case of an emergency but he didn't really like to share them. He never really bought into the whole "sharing is caring" thing, no one ever seemed to want to share with him; but this was a special occasion. After ripping open the packages he placed each band-aid on both her knees, by this time she had stopped crying but now was just staring at Justin with her big brown eyes. He was shifting uncomfortably on his feet, as the room seemed to become quieter and quieter, but before he could say or do anything, Alex jumped off her chair and gave Justin a hug. He wasn't really expecting it and fell back taking her along with him. When they hit the ground, Alex's elbow hit Justin right in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him; Alex laughed. "You know, you're kinda funny lookin'…" she said, flicking his thick rimmed glasses, "But I like you." she said before leaning down and hugging him again.

When he got home that day, he was grounded; apparently his principal had called home and told his parents what had happened. He wasn't allowed to read his books for two whole weeks, it wasn't fair! Although, it was all worth it in the end, everyday from then on when he got to school in the morning, Alex would come up to him with that big smile on her face, as if he was her one and only source of pure joy. He was happy because in her eye's he was someone special. She was better than the books anyway.

**AN: It's not my best but please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so here's a new chapter, I hope guys enjoy it! I did finish this at one-thirty in the morning so I'm sorry if it sucks. **

**Complicated Relationship followers - a new chapter will be up some time this week or weekend so keep a lookout.**

**He Can Do Magic Tricks**

**Age: 8**

Magic is a touchy subject in the Russo household. Theresa Russo, a non-wizard, never really saw the appeal of wizardry. It was complicated and it caused nothing but problems in her eyes. But Jerry Russo, a former wizard, holds magic and wizardry in high regard. It's close to his heart because it is a part of his heritage, and he was excited to teach his children about the importance and relevance of magic itself. He convinced himself that his children would love magic just as much as he did, but when Justin's powers started coming in things didn't necessarily go according to plan. In fact, Justin wanted nothing to do with magic.

"Dad, do I really have to wear this stupid hat?" Justin asked, referring to the ridiculous rainbow colored mess he had in his hand.

Jerry sighed, "Yes, Justin, you do. In fact you should be wearing it right now. We don't need any more magical mishaps, your mother is stressed out enough and we don't want her to hate magic even more." He said taking the hat and putting it on his son's head. "I know it looks funny but it's going keep your new powers in check until you are able to control them yourself."

"But I can't wear this to school; I'll be made fun even more now! They all already call me four eyes, this is gonna make it even worse! I'm gonna be the loser with glasses and a dumb looking hat!"

"Justin, it's just for a few weeks, you'll be fine. I had to wear it, your uncle Kelbo had to wear, even your aunt Megan had to wear it, and we all managed to survive the embarrassment. In the end it will all be worth it, magic is a lot of fun when you learn how to use it." Jerry tried to reason.

"But I don't want magic! It's weird and it makes me do strange things on accident. I don't want to be weird or strange, I just want to be normal! Why doesn't Max have any powers, and if you like magic so much, why don't you have it, Dad?!"

Jerry sighed again, "In a few years your brother will develop his own powers, just like you are right now, he'll even have to wear the hat. And I did have powers many years ago and I gave them up, but that's a story for another time. Right now all I need you to do is keep your hat on and get ready for school, can you do that for me?" Dropping his head, Justin nodded before walking up to his room to get his backpack for school.

Just as Justin expected when he arrived at school that day he instantly became the laughing stock of his entire second grade class. Alex and Harper got a kick out of it too; they even felt it was necessary to do their signature 'Crazy Funky Hat' song and dance they had made up earlier that year.

"…We've been there, we've done that, we see right through your funky hat." When they finished, they both continued to giggle as Justin stood in front of them with a bored and slightly annoyed look on his face. After a minute both girls gained their composure, Harper even apologized before she went off to play with her friend, Zeke.

Alex was still eyeing his hat as she tried to muffle her giggles but she was failing terribly.

"Okay! Are you done yet? I know it's funny, but it would make me feel better if my friend wasn't laughing at me!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt your precious little feelings." She said, rolling her eyes. "But really, why do you have to wear this weird helmet-hat thing?"

Justin tried to brush off the subject. "I don't really want to talk about it, but my dad is making me wear it for the next few weeks."

"Really, why? Is he trying to punish you or something?"

Justin stuttered, "Uh… it's… something like that, but I really don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Whatever, dork." she said rolling her eyes before turning her attention towards the sky. She kept her eyes up for a while, not saying anything which was very unlike her. Justin was confused and couldn't tell what she was staring at, and after a long, uncomfortable silence he decided to ask her.

"Alex, what are you looking at?" he said, moving closer to her, turning his head upwards as if he would finally see what she had been so intently focused on for the last five minutes or so.

"I'm looking for a shooting star, Justin. I heard they're magical, and if you see one you can make a wish and it'll come true!" she said with an excited look on her face. Justin smiled, that was something he loved about Alex, she believed in crazy things like magic.

"I don't think you can see those during the day, Alex." Justin was going to continue but he realized Alex had completely ignored him. Instead of ruining her fun, he walked out further onto the playground and stood next to her, and began to help her search for the shooting star.

After a while of staring at nothingness, Justin came with an idea and spoke up. "Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah." she said, keeping her eyes fixed on the cloudless sky.

"Do you really think magic exists? I mean, do you think it would be cool if someone really knew how do magic?"

Turning her head in Justin's direction, she looked at him for a moment. "Of course magic exists, Justin! Haven't you ever seen a magician, they do really cool tricks all the time!"

"Yeah I've seen them before but what if I said I could do magic tricks?" Justin knew he was treading on some pretty dangerous waters considering it was against the rules to tell mortals about magic, but he just wanted to see what her reaction would be. I mean, he wasn't actually going to tell her he was a wizard, at least not yet anyway.

"I would say you're a liar. You have no idea how to do any magic tricks, only magician do!"

"I bet you I could do one magic trick."

"Alright, let's see it." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, but you have to close your eyes and count to ten."

"Fine, whatever just do the trick already!"

"Okay, go!" Justin said. Alex immediately closed her eyes and began counting out loud. At the same time Justin took off his hat and tried to focus all his attention on what he wanted to happen. He still wasn't great at controlling his magic but he figured he would give it a shot. Within a few seconds something appeared in his hand and he smiled. By the time Alex counted to ten, Justin had his hat back on and both hands behind his back, and when she opened her eyes Justin immediately stuck out his left hand which held a palm sized purple rock that glowed softly. "I found your shooting star."

Alex just smiled and quickly took the stone out of his hand. "How did you do that?" she said, probing the 'star' with her fingers.

"Like I said before I can do magic tricks."

"But how? How did you do it?"

"Alex, you know that a real magician doesn't give away his secrets! I can't tell you!"

"Please, Justin. I promise I won't tell anyone!" she said, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I can't tell you, Alex, but maybe one day." And he meant it; maybe one day he would tell her he was a wizard.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

She smiled big this time. "Good! Now, come on! I've got a wish to make!" she exclaimed, holding up the rock before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the playground benches. Justin hated to admit it but maybe his dad was right, magic isn't so bad once you can control it. Alex really seemed to like it; maybe he would grow to like it too.


End file.
